Even in death
by NinkSmiley
Summary: "Angels only die if they seriously break the rules." I say. "No Tobias! What if she's dead? What if she broke the rules? They are watching over her because she's wingless. The thing about crying was just rumors right? Maybe someone spread them so others wouldn't know she died!" Part two of Don't cry. Tobias's POV. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1- Mix of colors

**Okay so hi I am back. **

**I wasn't really gone for that long. I took the title from Evanescence's song in case any of you have been wondering. **

**Enough of the chitchat let's get to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Mix of colors

"Tobias! Stop daydreaming! You have work to do!" Yells my boss and that puts me back into the reality. "Yes, umm sorry." I say and start going through a bunch of paperwork.

My job is pretty boring but it's the only job, where I can work with computers if I get a promotion of course. But that somehow didn't happen yet.

As I turn around those boring pages I think about what Christina told me this morning. She still has Will and he often tells her to tell me how Tris is doing. I was hoping that she would sign that document, but it's been a month and a half and nothing has happened yet. Christina told me that she was doing fine, she was sad, because she couldn't be with me and other things. But now for almost two weeks Christina hasn't told me anything.

Until today.

I really can't take it in the office. The plastic walls that should give me a bit of privacy are to close together. I've gotten rid of my fear of heights, but not my claustrophobia.

Okay the walls aren't that close together. I just really can't think about it here, so I decide to go to the toilet.

She told me that Will hasn't seen Tris for almost two weeks, but then he heard that she's been really down and has shut herself in her apartment. He says she refuses to talk to anyone, but her mother.

I lock myself in the cubicle and start pacing up and down. What could that mean? I sit on the toilet seat and look down to my feet.

I hope she hasn't done anything stupid. She knows she can die if she breaks the rules. It's just how they deal with wingless angels. Maybe heaven is much more unpleasant than Earth. All those rules.

I hear a knock on the door. "Can you please hurry?" I flush the toilet even though it's empty and go out.

Back to dull paperwork.

At lunch I run into Christina again. "Christina. Are you sure that Will hasn't told you anything else?" "No he only told me what I told you. I wouldn't be so worried if I were you. She probably just broke because she misses you. If it's that she should sign that document very soon. You might even get to see her this night." She says. It might even be true. I hope it's true. If it's not, what else could it be? I sit next to Caleb, Christina, Zeke and a bunch of people I don't know, but they're all looking at me like I'm about to explode.

Who knows maybe I am. It's just driving me crazy. "Are you alright Four?" Zeke asks. I realize I've been clenching my fists and my knuckles have gone all white. "Yes I'm fine." "Bunch of weirdoes, I tell you." mumbles Caleb and looks at the people sitting next to us. "Why are you guys still calling me Four?" I ask them "You know my name is Tobias." "Yes but Tobias is so boring. Four is way more interesting." says Christina. "Gee, thanks." I say and continue eating.

After lunch I still have 10 minutes of break so I decide to wait for Caleb. "I need to talk to you." I say. We find a corner next to an elevator, our regular place for talking about Tris. "How's she?" he asks me. "I don't know. Will says that she's crying and she doesn't let anyone speak to her. Christina thinks she broke." "That's not possible, Tris is strong. If she broke she'd sign that document. Besides, nobody has seen her in two weeks right? Will only knows that because of rumors. If she was broken she'd come to you a long time ago. There must be something else. Are you sure that our baby brother's okay? He's not dead or anything?" "Caleb, he's an angel. Angels don't die like that. They don't get ill. They only die if they seriously break the rules. And Christina never told me anything about your brother." "No Tobias! What if _she's _dead? What if she broke the rules? They are watching over her because she's wingless. The thing about crying was just rumors right? Maybe someone my parent spread them so others wouldn't know she died!"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about…"

When I come home from work I immediately crush to my bed, curled up, worrying. I knew she might be dead, but when Caleb said it out loud, something broke in me. Maybe because Caleb is usually always right.

I get up to go to the bathroom and pour myself a glass of water. Then I come back to my room.

When the glass falls to the ground, it breaks into million pieces. But I don't care. Water splashes up all the way to my knees but I don't care.

All that I care is that she's here, sitting on my bed. Her eyes are red and she has black rings under them but that's not really important right now. She's here.

I run to her and hug her. "I missed you so much!" I whisper. "Me too," we sit on the bed and the afternoon sun shines on her face.

Afternoon sun? No, she's not supposed to be here at daytime. "Tris…it's still day…" "I know." "You promised me not to break any rules."

"It's too late." "Why? What was it?" "I didn't break any rules. We broke them."

Her eyes is just one big mix of emotions and I can't tell which is which but all I can say is that there's a lot of hopelessness.

Nothing could ever prepare me for her next words.

"Tobias…I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2- Three choices

"But…you said it isn't possible…"

Wow. I don't know if I'm happy or sad. I know they're going to do something to Tris. But at the same time…a baby? Wow.

"I never said it wasn't possible, it just never happened before." I hug her and pull her closer to me. She leans her head on my shoulders. "What are we going to do?" I ask her. "I was given three choices. The first one is that I give birth to the baby, give him or her to you and then never see you again, until our baby dies. Even when you die, we won't be able to see each other until the baby dies." "No. What are the other choices?" "Tobias, this is the best possible choice…" "Other two choices." "The second choice is that I abort the baby, but I'm able to see you when I want. I'm not going to do that." "I agree." I sigh "What's the last choice?" "I give birth to the baby and he or she lives in heaven and is able to see you anytime she or he wants but I have to die." "No way!"

Three choices. Leaving me, abortion or dying. If we choose the first one, we'll both miss each other so much. If we choose the second one, the baby dies. And if we choose the third one, Tris dies. My thoughts spin around in my head but I manage to say something. "We must tell Caleb. He'll know what to do." She nods. "I'll go get him."

I run all the way up to his room because elevators are too slow. I knock on his door. "Caleb! It's me!" "Yes, yes I'm coming…" I hear from the other side of the door. "Come with me! It's an emergency!" "Okay, just let me grab my first aid kit." "Not that type of emergency!" "Oh." Says Caleb sounding clearly disappointed. "Just come with me!"

We run down the stairs and to my room. He sees Tris and he immediately says: "Oh that type of emergency!" he steps to Tris and hugs her "You're okay." He says. She shakes her head. "What's wrong?" "I'm pregnant. With a half human half angel baby."

We explain him the choices that we have.

"The second one sounds okay…" says Caleb after 5 minutes of thinking. "Caleb! I'm not going to do that!" "Think about it Tris…" he says "If you abort the baby then he dies. And if he dies, guess where he goes…" "In heaven!" I yell "Caleb, you're a genius!" "It won't work. There's a rule…that you can't go to heaven unless you take at least one breath." She says with a broken voice. "Well in that case give me some time to think." Says Caleb leaving the room.

"How much time do we have to make a decision?" I ask her. "We still have 1 month and a half."

Caleb comes back into our room. "Tris, I completely forgot! How's our baby brother?" "Oh yes right! He looks like you!" "What's his name?" I ask her. "Aaron." "Nice…" I say. "Oh I get it!" says Caleb "Because my name starts with a C, your starts with a B so it's basically reversed alphabet." "Yes, that was kind of dad's idea when we chose the name." "Okay I'll just go now." Says Caleb and really leaves.

I try to imagine a tiny human, growing inside of Tris. Tris notices that I'm staring at her stomach. "Hey, have patience. You can't see anything yet" she says and she kisses me.

We just stay there and keep on kissing, which is completely crazy due to our situation.


	3. Chapter 3- 1st choice

"From all the choices that we have, the first one is far the best…" says Tris. "Yes, but… I can't raise a baby on my own…" "Oh sure you can!" "I'm not good with children!"

She knows I'm not. I don't know what to do, when there're children around me. I usually make up a polite excuse and go. "You'll be great." She says and kisses me. It is the best choice we have, really. I'll miss her and she'll miss me, but it's the best for the baby.

We hear a knock on the door. "It's me!" says Caleb from the other side. "Come in!" I open the door.

"I have an idea." Says Caleb. "I'm all ears." Says Tris and sits on my bed. "It will be good for the baby and good for you two. What if you give the baby for adoption?" "Caleb, I love you, but sometimes you really have the worst ideas ever. I don't want to get rid of him or her." Says Tris. "Yes, I agree with Tris." "Okay then let me go back to my room for another session of intense brainstorming."

He leaves the room and we stare at the door. "It's really nice of him, trying to help us." Mumbles Tris. I nod.

At dinner Caleb and I take each half of our food for Tris. "Wait, why are you guys wrapping your food? You can't be full already!" Christina asks. "Tris." Explains Caleb. Her eyes open wide in surprise as a piece of carrot falls of her fork. "She's here? She's okay? Can I see her?" "Umm yes she's here. I'll ask her if she wants to see you. We…umm we kind of have a problem." I say. Her eyes open widely again "You guys had a fight?" "No, no! not that kind of problem." I quickly explain. "Now we really have to go…" says Caleb and we leave the cafeteria.

"I have to go now. I'll come back tomorrow." Says Tris and hugs me. "Can you stay just a bit longer?" I ask her and kiss her. "Okay. But just a bit."

We lay hugged in bed. "You really have to think about the first choice. It's better than the other two." She whispers. "Yes, but it's not the best. There has to be another way." She says nothing for a really long time.

"Caleb is going to be a doctor soon, right?" "yes." I answer "But I don't think it will be soon enough for him to deliver the baby." "Oh…" she says clearly disappointed "But he can do ultrasound?" "I…think so…yes, he can do it because he once read how to use an ultrasound device." "Can you ask him to look at the baby tomorrow?" she asks me. "Of course." I say and kiss her.

Then I fall asleep. When I wake up, she's no longer there.


	4. Chapter 4- The baby

The next day, after breakfast I tell Caleb about Tris's wish. "Yes, I'll be working in clinic and we have ultrasound there, just tell Tris to come in lunch hours, when nobody's there." "Yes, there might be a problem here…she umm left last night because she had to go back…but she said she'll come back today. I left some bread in my room and a note that I'll be back around lunchtime." "What?!" "It's not like she's even allowed to be here. She had to go, you understand? She'll be back today." Caleb looks relieved. "I thought you guys already made a choice." I shake my head. "Good. Because I'm have a new plan, but's just a sketch for now. I'll tell you as soon as soon as it's fully developed." "Thanks." I say and then we both have to go.

Work is as usually boring and I can't get Tris and the baby out of my head. I can't believe that I only found out yesterday. I already love this baby so much. I am anxiously peeking at the clock every five seconds, hoping that lunch break comes soon so I can run to my room and check if Tris is there already. 10 minutes seems like 1 hour.

Those 4 hours seem like eternity, but finally it's time for lunch.

I quickly run to my room. Tris is sitting on my bed and chewing bread. When she sees me, she smiles. "What did Caleb say?" "Clinic should be empty now." She smiles again. We head down. Clinic is really low, in 4th floor. There's Caleb in the waiting room. There's only one nurse, in case of an emergency, and she's reading a magazine. She doesn't see us, but it's not worth risking. "Down!" I mouth to Tris and we both crawl under her counter. Then we go to the waiting room. Caleb sees us and he shows to the exam room number 3. "It's where we have the sonar device." He says.

Exam room number 3 looks pretty ordinary to me. There's this green chair/bed and there are pictures of medical stuff on the wall. There's a weird computer on wheels and I'm guessing this is a sonar device. Tris sits on the green bed and my guessing turn out to be right because Caleb pulls the sonar device next to her. "Okay you have to lie down. Wait I'll raise the back a bit so you can see on the screen." Tris lies down. "Now I have to put this gel on you, and it might be a bit cold…" Tris shivers when the gel touches her skin. "Yeah…a bit…" she says. "Sorry…Now I'm no expert so it might take a while for me to find your baby…" he says and puts the sonar to her stomach. I start seeing the black and white spots and I think to myself how can doctors even see anything here, but apparently the image has some meaning to Caleb. "Found it! This is my lucky day!" he says. "Let me see!" says Tris and lifts up. "No, Tris don't move! Lay down! I'll turn the screen to you, don't worry." It takes him a while to find the baby again but eventually he turns the screen to us. I squeeze her hand.

This is it. Our baby. If I close my eyes a bit I can recognize something that looks like a head. Caleb presses some buttons and we hear a loud rhythmic noise coming from the speakers. It sounds like…heartbeats.

Tris sniffs. I look at her. She's crying. I feel pretty emotional too. I hug her over the shoulder. Caleb looks at his watch. "You guys are going to have to go…" he says.

We sneak past the nurse again and we go to my room. I kiss her. "Tobias, what are we going to do?" she says. "I…I don't know." I hug her. "Are you hungry?" I ask her "I still have time to bring you something." "No, I'm fine…" she says but her stomach rumbles. We both laugh. "I'll go get you something." I say and go to the cafeteria. I grab two apples and three pieces of bread and some cookies.

"Cookies!" she says when I come back. "Okay, Tris, I have to go back to work. I'll be back in 3 hours." I say and kiss her on the forehead. She wraps her hands around me.

I can't focus at work because all I'm thinking about is our baby. Three hours seem to last forever when I'm finally free to go, I'm called in my boss's office and I have to deal with his broken computer. It was nothing but it took me 15 minutes because my boss knows nothing about computers. "I was just working and it made this weird sound and died." he said. I tried to ask him where the sound came from but he had no idea. In the end it was just overheated.

I walk as fast as possible back to my room. Tris is curled up in my bed and she's sleeping. I try to be as quiet as possible and I sit on one of the chairs and start eating an apple. She wakes up around 30 minutes later. "Hey." "Hey." She mumbles back sleepily "Caleb came a few minutes after you left. He slipped those under the door." She says and takes some photos. "He printed them after we left." She explains. It's the ultrasound images. I take one and look at it.

I can't tell how many times I've looked at it in the next few days.


	5. Chapter 5- Caleb's plan

After breakfast Caleb comes to me. "Thank you. For the photos." I say. "No problem. Okay my plan is fully developed so you guys come to my room so I can tell you about it. And is Tris here?" "No." "Guys!" says Christina who's been eavesdropping "When do I get to see her?" "Oh shoot I forgot to ask her. I'll ask her and if it's okay with you today during lunch break." "No. lunch break is reserved. You'll have to wait until evening, Christina." Says Caleb.

I go to work and I'm clicking my pen all the time until someone comes and politely asks me to stop.

I come back to my room at lunch break but Tris isn't there. I look to the bathroom but she's not there either. I run to Caleb. "Tris is not here!" I say. Caleb looks guilty. "Yes I should have told you. Umm she kind of turned up in my room. I don't know how she does it!" "I just want to see her!"

I hug her and sit next to her on Caleb's bed and take her hand. Caleb takes one of his chairs and sits on it. "Okay, what's your master plan?" asks Tris.

"Well there're a lot of rules in angel world. Like laws?" asks Caleb. Tris nods. "And angels have to obey those rules, right?" he asks. Tris nods again. "But," says Caleb, raising his voice "there's a gap in every society. So my idea is that you take a couple of smart angels and try to find this gap. Anything that could allow you and Tobias to keep your baby. And if you can't find anything like that, find any type of gap. Then you threaten them that you'll tell everybody about that gap unless they let you keep your baby with Tobias. You guys understand?" "You're a genius!" says Tris and I agree. "There are a lot of smart angels like Fernando and I guess Will's pretty smart too. And there's this guy who was the best lawyer in Candor before he died." "Great!"

When I'm done with working I remember that I must tell Tris that Christina wants to see her. "Would you like to see Christina?" I ask her when I'm back in my room. She nods so I go to find Christina. I finally find her in the elevator. There are other people in it so I don't say anything about Tris. "Come with me! It's urgent!" I say. When we're out of the elevator Christina is slightly confused. "What's wrong?" "There's nothing wrong I just needed an excuse. Tris wants to see you." "Oh. But there's nothing wrong with her, right?" I sigh and say: "Christina, everybody's okay." This is of course a lie.

Anyways I bring Christina to Tris. "Tris!" she hugs her "What's wrong?" she asks her. Tris swallows "I'm pregnant." Christina opens her eyes widely. "I…didn't know angels can get pregnant with humans… does it work the opposite way too?" Tris nods "I think so…" "Then Will and I were so damn lucky this hasn't happened to us yet!" "God, Christina, you're so inappropriate!" I say but Tris is smiling.

Later in bed I realize how lucky I am, if we can call this lucky. I can keep the baby. But none of the choices allows Tris to keep the baby. It's not fair.

"Caleb's plan does have one flaw." She whispers. "What?" "I can't visit you at night and I'll be looking for the gap all day." "I still don't understand, how that could be a flaw." "Tobias, I'll have to leave you."


	6. Chapter 6- Without her

The next day she's gone. I try to tell to myself that she's going to be back in my room by lunch. But she isn't. She left without saying goodbye. She didn't actually leave forever. Just for a longer, undetermined period of time, says Caleb.

Every day I check my room at lunch. Every day it's empty. After one week, I'm starting to lose hope, but that doesn't keep me from checking my room every day.

Christina often tells me what Will knows. Apparently Tris spends hours in the library. She has black rings under her eyes. She's not the only one, though. Fernando (Christina has explained me, that he's one of the guys that participated in their mission to kill Jeannine, but he died.) and Richard (I'm guessing he's the lawyer) are also lacking of sleep. Will sometimes helps them. Christina talks about stacks of books and papers and I have no idea what the gap could be. I know Tris is going to do something, I know she's not going to give up. I'd help her so much, but I know I can't. I feel so useless.

The time is passing. It's almost the end of September and the days are getting shorter and rainier.

I once woke up in the middle of the night. I think I saw her in the corner of my room but when I looked again it was empty. It was after midnight and she was gone for the 10th day.

I kept on hoping every day that she'd come back. It was 12 days.

The 13th day she came. I came to my room and she was on my bed. There were tears on her face.

**Sorry for a short chapter and sorry for a cliffhanger (it's kind of obvious what's going to happen though…) **


	7. Chapter 7- The gap and our plan

Everything in me crashed. I knew from her look and here tears that there's no gap.

There's no hope. Just three choices. She runs into my arms. I wrap my hands around her. I feel something wet on my shoulder. Her tears. "Don't cry." I say, my voice breaking, as I realize I'm very near crying.

I don't know how long do we stand like this. At last she runs out of tears.

"We searched…everywhere for anything…but…" she doesn't need to finish it. I kiss her on her head. "Don't worry," I say "I'll think of something. I promise." She nods. I hug her tighter. She's skinnier. She's like a shadow of former Tris. She's broken. I try to make her think about something else. "How's Aaron?" I ask her. "He's grumpy because he's growing his teeth." "Oh." "Tobias, what are we going to do?" Well apparently I am not good at distracting people. Or angels. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm never letting you go." She chuckles. "It wasn't fair. The choices that they gave you. None of them allows you to keep the baby." I say. "I know."

I told Caleb after dinner. Tris said it's okay to tell him. I told him that there's no gap. He said nothing. He just went in his room. I think I saw tears in his eyes.

"What did Caleb say?" Tris asks me. "Nothing. He just went away."

She stands up and starts walking up and down. "If Caleb hasn't got any plans then I don't know what we're going to do…" "We don't always have to rely on Caleb." "Yes you're right. So do you have any plans?" I shake my head "Not yet. Give me some time to think." "Okay, I just want to warn you, we only have 1 month." "What happens if we don't decide by that time?" Tris shivers. "We die." "That's not going to happen." She sits next to me. I grab her hand. She leans her head on my shoulder. "I'm going to think of something, I promise."

I notice something. Her stomach has gotten just a tiny bit bigger, like if she'd put an unfolded towel under her shirt. Maybe I notice it because her shirt is so tight or because she's lost some weight but I notice it. "Look." I say "It's a bit bigger." She looks down. "It is? I didn't notice it." I put my hand on it. "If only I could go back in past and make this never happen…" she says.

I suddenly get an idea. "The past! That's it!" I say and kiss her. "What?" "All the dead people are in heaven, right?" "Well not all, but…" "Also people from the past, right? And you live in different sections, according to the decade of birth, right?" "Yes…" "You and your parents weren't born in the same decade but still you can visit them, right?" "Yes, those sections are like towns." "There might not be any gaps now, but I'm sure they were in the past. And if not, I'm pretty sure half-half babies existed. All you need to do is to go to a different section."

"You're a genius!" she says and kisses me. "I just had one good idea." "We can keep our baby this way! It's the best idea ever!"


	8. Chapter 8- History

Of course she had to leave me again. It was for 3 days now. The 4th day I came to check my room again and she was here. "Tris!" I hug her "Did you find anything?" I ask her. She nods.

I feel like a huge load just fell of my shoulders. It's going to be okay. "What?" I ask her. She sits on my bed and I sit next to her. "To understand you must first know something about angel history." She says. "Okay." "There are always three angels, running angel world. The leaders. Up to year 1806 the leaders were very good. But then someone thought their leading was to weak and he took their place, bringing two more angels with him. Their leading is unfair they keep on adding these weird laws. And they're the ones, who decided that being wingless isn't okay and that half-half babies aren't allowed to stay with their angel parent or both of their parents. The new leaders don't care about the rules. But they should." "What does all of this have to do with the gap?" I ask her. "Don't interrupt me. In year 1733 the old leaders finished the book of laws. Their last law was: The book of laws is now finished. No one must add new laws or erase the old ones or he/she shall be punished with the highest punishment." The pieces start falling together in my head. "They're going to die and you're going to get new leaders which might let you keep the baby, right?" She shakes her head. "It's even better." She says with a grin on her face "One of the laws before the last law was that half – half babies are allowed to be raised with both of their parents on Earth until they're 10 years old."

I pick her up and spin her around. "Hey, what are you doing?" she screams but she's laughing. I kiss her. "I haven't finished yet." She says "I already sued them. Right now things are on hold, so I could tell you and the judges need to look at the original law book. If everything goes well we get new leaders and I get to keep the baby." "Wait, why weren't the old laws in the law book you guys looked in first?" "Because the new leaders didn't agree with some of the laws so they re-wrote it. Still, in the past sections some angels are hiding the old law book. But you can't get it in the library." "Oh!"

After dinner we tell Caleb. He doesn't understand at first but in the end he's already giving suggestions, what could Tris do to surely win the sue. Then he goes back to his room, saying that he has to study.

"I probably won't come tomorrow. But I promise I'll come as soon as the judgment's over." She says. "Yes it's okay."

There's still one more question on my mind. "Tris? What if you don't win?" "I die and so does the baby. But I'll win. I have evidence I have everything." She says.

Later, at night, when she's gone I keep on thinking that tomorrow I might lose them both. No I won't. She's right she's going to win. Why do I keep thinking about something that's not going to happen? She's going to win.

Still I can't get the image of her dead body out of my head.


	9. Chapter 9- We're back to planning

Tris didn't come back the next day. I wasn't that worried. I was worried when she didn't come back the day after. And the day after. I was on the edge of a panic breakdown when she finally appeared in my room the 5th day. She hugs me. "We won." She says. "We won?" "Yes." I kiss her.

We won. We get to raise our baby together. "It gets better." She says "Because I sued I get to visit you after those 10 years pass just like Will gets to visit Christina." "So you'll come live with me?" "Yes." "There's one problem. 99% of people in this building thinks you're dead. So umm what are we going to do?" She laughs. "Nothing. We just show up in the cafeteria one day and let people stare and if someone asks us anything we just say it's really complicated." "Good idea. Okay so I suggest that dinner will be the right time. It's too late to go to lunch now anyways." "Did you even eat in the past few days?" she asks me. "Well I might have skipped lunch the day you told me there was no gap and the day you told me there was a gap and today…and a couple of days before you even went to search for the gap…but I always take something to eat before I go back to work…" "Go eat now! I'll wait here."

It's 30 minutes to dinner and we're just thinking about how we're going to pull things off. "Why don't we just walk into the cafeteria like it's a normal thing to be with your girlfriend whom everybody thought she was dead for 3 years? I could even put some sunglasses on." I say. She starts laughing. "I agree about the first part but definitely not the sunglasses thing!" "Good thing because I don't have any." "We must change that." "What the plan or the lack of sunglasses?" "The lack of sunglasses. I agree with the plan."

So at dinner we walk in the cafeteria, hand in hand. I don't look at people but I can imagine what's in their head.

_Oh look, Tobias has a girlfriend. It's so nice he's getting over… what was her name again? Tris! She does look a bit like her, though. I mean same hair and same eyes… Oh my god it's Tris! But wasn't she dead?_

I try not to laugh. We sit next to Zeke, Christina and Caleb, like it's the most normal thing in the world. Zeke is barley holding his laughter, Caleb looks really confused but happy at the same time and Christina is looking at us like we're crazy. Who knows maybe we are. "You won?" asks Caleb. Tris nods. "Wait won what?" asks Christina and Zeke at the same time. "I'll explain it to you later." I say. People start talking again. Some of them are still staring at us, but most of them start talking. I hear words like she, dead, no way, that's crazy, I don't understand and stuff like that.

"There's only one more problem left…" I tell Tris when we're back in our room. "What?" she asks me. "I mean look at this," I say and show around "This room is barley big enough for two persons, let alone three. We'll have to move." I say. She leans her head on my shoulder. "That's fine with me." She says.

We moved to a bigger room a week later. It wasn't exactly a room, it was rooms. We had our bedroom and another smaller bedroom for the baby and a bathroom. We started buying things for the baby. People were still confused. Some tried asking us how is it possible that Tris is still alive but we just said that it's complicated or that we don't have time. We of course explained everything to Zeke and Christina. Caleb still does our ultrasounds. The baby's now big enough that he can tell the gender. He asked us if we wanted to know but we said no. Our baby should be born somewhere in the middle of May. It's Christmas now. We got a bunch of baby stuff from Caleb, Zeke and Christina. We started painting the room. It's going to be green at the bottom and blue at the top with yellow paths and white clouds. We also started choosing the names for a boy and names for a girl. We haven't found the right one for each gender yet but Tris says there's plenty of time until May…


	10. Chapter 10- Blue eyes

_5 months later_

I rock our baby in our arms and his blue eyes stare at me. He's so tiny. He's only six hours old. Tris is still asleep. He was sleeping too, but he woke up so now I'm holding him because I can't stop looking at him and because I don't want him to start crying and wake Tris up.

The sun is just rising. Around eight pm Tris started feeling pain so I quickly took her downstairs to the clinic but we had to drive to a hospital. He was born two minutes after midnight. They both fell asleep shortly afterwards. Caleb came around 2:30 and I went to get a coffee. I'll soon have to get another one because I'm so tired but not just now.

We still don't know how we're going to call him. When the pain started we only took a bag with the baby clothes and her clothes in it. We forgot the name list in our room. We didn't discuss it yet. She had fallen asleep 20 minutes after she gave birth to him. Caleb isn't sleeping. He's walking around the hospital and helping people. He says it's a good way to get experience. Maybe he just wants to leave me alone.

He keeps staring at me. His eyes are blue, like mine. We still don't know what color his hair is. For now he's just completely bald. The sun is getting really bright. I'm thinking I should close the curtains because it might wake up Tris. I look at her. Her eyes are open. "Hey. You're awake." I say and come to her. "Yes." She says and reaches her hands out to hold him. I give him to her. "How are you feeling?" I ask her. "Everything hurts me." She grins "Otherwise I'm great. You?" "Couldn't be better." She looks around. "Where's Caleb?" "Walking around aka getting experience." I say. She looks at our baby again. "How are we going to call him?" she asks me. "I don't know. I like Jamie." She looks at him again and shakes her head. "It doesn't fit him…How about…Matt?" "I don't like this name…" Caleb comes in the room. "Oh great, are we choosing names? I have one. How about Tobias Jr?" I look at him "Be serious." I say. "Wait how about Tyler?" says Tris. Caleb shakes his head. "You must imagine calling him like that for the rest of his life…" he says. "Wait I have one! Do you like Colin?" I say. She looks at him. "Colin does fit him… I like it." "Okay so you guys are gonna call him Colin?" "Yes." Tris and I say at the same time. "I'll go find the doctor and tell him you have the name."

"How about last name? Is it Eaton or Prior?" I ask her. "It's Eaton Prior" she smiles. "Welcome to the world Colin Eaton Prior."

_THE END_


	11. Hi again

**Hey I'm back again with more exciting news! Hahaha not really.**

**But I'm on holidays for 1 week which gives me plenty of time to write. Currently I am writing the lamest story ever (aka my own book (it's called Searching for the white dragon)) but I decided to stop it for a while. **

**There's a reason I'm stopping it. **

**You can cross the last two words in Chapter 10. I just started thinking about something and KABLAMO part 3 pops in my head. Now I'll have to write it or I'll become sleepless again.**

**I already have the title it's gonna be called Memories and I'm gonna try something completely different this time (or maybe not I don't know…)**


End file.
